<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pathetic by theacchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809762">Pathetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacchi/pseuds/theacchi'>theacchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacchi/pseuds/theacchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayn encounters the charming mage Ezreal. He takes a liking to him and decides to asks him on a date. Thinking they weren't meant to be together, he chickens out. Soon, he finds out they had more in common than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezreal/Shieda Kayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pathetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of my super self indulgent high school/battle academia/dystopia/cyberpunk au. I hope you enjoy it. I would appreciate every feedback  :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.<br/>
“No, I’m just being dumb…” Kayn shook his head. He just couldn’t get the angelic image out of his head. Luscious gold locks, blue orbs that struck like lightning into Kayn’s heart, sharp features which still managed to come off as soft… He haunted Kayn’s dreams. He couldn’t just not think about him, Ezreal.<br/>
Kayn never thought he would ever fall in love- sure he had lusted after some girls at school but the feelings he was having now were nothing but pure. Instead of the raw sexual desire, he felt smitten. Perhaps that’s why he was so scared, he didn’t know how to react.<br/>
Even now, as Ezreal was laughing gingerly with two girls Kayn wanted nothing more than to tear those girls away and kiss him.<br/>
How would he react? Would he push him away? Was he not into guys? Kayn knew he asked Lux on a date, (un)fortunately getting turned down. Was he planning to try again? He was a stubborn one, according to Kayn’s observations.<br/>
Or did he liked him back? It seemed impossible but it was still a possibility. “What the hell am I thinking about?! We talked ONCE. Get a hold of yourself.” Kayn scolded himself. True, they talked once when their academies organised a sports festival:<br/>
Sweat dripped down his chin and into his shirt. He did it- it was his first real victory. He had won a fight against Ekko, one of the first years- he would have definitely get his ass beat against one of the third years like Aphelios. He had a small grin on his face as his teacher nodded at him proudly as he retreated to take a shower and change to his uniform.<br/>
He entered the locker room. No one was there except a blond boy. He recognised his charming features and lanky physique. Ezreal, the pretty boy, the charmer, the cute one… He had heard it all from his female classmates, even some males even though they seemed to treat students from the opposite school like mortal enemies. Kayn didn’t care for it too 
much, until now.<br/>
He didn’t think Ezreal was as enchanting as his classmates percieved him to be. Oh boy was he wrong, now that he was in front of the real deal- he found him captivating despite the bruises and scars he had on his body. The more Kayn observed,the more they seemed like they were from battle.<br/>
Ezreal turned his head to the door, having heard the sound of someone making an entrance. The raven haired boy stared at him longingly, a little too long perhaps, it made Ezreal uncomfortable.<br/>
The blond had saw him kick Ekko’s ass, he’d given him something to mock Ekko for, and from what he observed, he was very skilled and had alot of potential. Even though he was clumsy with his scythe, Ezreal thought he looked badass and was kind of intimidated by him.<br/>
Still, he maintained his witty and charming persona and decided to make small talk to break the awkward silence between the two.<br/>
“Kayn Shieda, was it? I have heard about you. You are from the Runeterra Academy if I remember correctly.” Kayn’s dark eyes widened in surprise. He had heard about him? Ezreal, the mage? He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.<br/>
Alas, he managed to shake himself out of the trance he was in and answered Ezreal’s question. “Yes I am” Kayn managed to choke out “and you must be Jarro Lightfeather.”. Shit. He messed up again. That couldn’t be a great impression. Now he was going to mock him and-<br/>
His thoughts were cut off by Ezreal’s gentle laughing. This was the first time he felt like someone was laughing with him and not at him. His laughter was brisk and clean, Kayn found it beautiful and astonishing: “ How can someone be this perfect?” he groaned internally. Though, it was a refreshing change from the dark atmosphere of the Runeterra Academy.<br/>
“That’s a nickname I used a while ago.” Ezreal began to spoke “You can call me Ezreal. I’m from the Ionian School.” Kayn already knew that, not that he’d ever tell him.<br/>
“Nice to meet you.” Ezreal flashed him a grin and continued to change into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts which Kayn assumed was his gym uniform. “Likewise.” Kayn muttered as he hoped the redness on his face would pass of as him being hot.<br/>
“You don’t have to be so formal, you know?” Kayn slightly flinched at the sudden sound of Ezreal’s higher pitched voice. He turned around with an irritated face even thought that was the last thing he was.<br/>
“Ok! Ok! Don’t give me that face, I thought it was kinda cute.”<br/>
Hold on. Cute? Kayn was anything but cute. He never thought he would come off as cute, he did everything he could to look intimidating and edgy. Perhaps he was mocking him? Surely didn’t seem like it. Ezreal was described as smug and mocking but there were no sign of either of those on his face.<br/>
All there were was a small smile, slightly raised eyebrows and a hint of blush. He was being genuine and wanted to compliment him.<br/>
Kayn turned to face the ethereal boy “Your eyes must be deceiving you.” he said, trying to seem as confident as he could. He wasn’t all that confident as people percieved him to be.<br/>
Ezreal didn’t answer. Instead he looked at him with an amused smile on his rosey, plump lips. “I’m going next.” he asked: “Have you ever fought Katarina? Is it possible for her to beat me?”.<br/>
Kayn, still speechless, turned around slowly with a grin tugging on his lips “A hard opponent and gets infuriated easily. Although she is weak against mages.” He explained. He didn’t expect the blond marksman to go up against Runeterra’s delinquent. He didn’t think of Ezreal as strong to duel Katarina.<br/>
Ezreal huffed at that which made the taller boy to breathe out a chuckle.<br/>
They continued to dress without saying anything but at least the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Kayn reached for his bag to go sit on the bleachers to watch the remaining Runeterra students duel. He had spotted Rhaast before he went to combat. He planned to sit next to him and maybe Varus would join them later although Kayn was sure he was trying to pick up people from the opposite school.<br/>
Ezreal’s soft voice shook him out of his plans. “You are going to watch me right? Maybe you can critisize my fighting after. You look skilled.” he asked with a hopeful tone. He placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head lightly.<br/>
With a sudden burst of confidence that came out of nowhere, Kayn turned his head and gave him a smirk. “Acute guy asking me to watch him kick ass? How can I not?”. He looked deeply into his icy blue eyes while the blond’s cheeks burned with a lovely shade of pink.<br/>
“I’m glad.” Ezreal said, managing to regain his composure. He got ahead of Kayn and before he exited the locker room said “I hope we reunite one day, Kayn. Farewell.” leaving the shadow reaper dumbfounded.<br/>
Kayn sighed at the memory. He missed playfully bantering back and forth with the charming mage.<br/>
Suddenly, as if Venus had decided to bless him, Lux and Jinx walked away from the mage while chattering with each other. “Now is my chance.” Kayn thought and walked towards Ezreal, determined to ask him on a date.<br/>
Ezreal saw Kayn as he approached him. His face lightened up and his mood seemed to change instantly.<br/>
“Kayn? I was hoping to see you again!” Ezreal smiled at him with widened eyes. Kayn cleared his throat before speaking. “I could say the same. We seemed to get along in the locker room.”. They caught up with each other and talked about studies, music and even gossipped about some of the upperclassmen.<br/>
Kayn glanced down at his watch. It had been late but he couldn’t find the right opportunity to ask the other boy on a date.<br/>
“I should probably take my leave.” Kayn said, finally giving up. They said their goodbyes and began to part.<br/>
Kayn sighed in disappointment, disappointment in himself to be exact. He had chickened out because of the stupid fear of rejection. He tched as he sped up. What happened to the Shadow Reaper who feared nothing? His friends would definitely be disappointed in him, not that they would ever know. When he was next to Ezreal, it was like the world seemed different. He realized he had emotions, thanks to him. He wasn’t sure if anybody else could ever do that.<br/>
The ravenette was drowning in anxiety and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He crouched down next to a wall and tried to regain his breathing. He hadn’t even noticed a blond headed boy running next to him.<br/>
The blond crouched next to him and let Kayn rest his head on his chest “Kayn? Try to stay with me. It’s ok.” Ezreal whispered as he gently stroked and hugged him tightly.<br/>
With the help of Ezreal’s comforting words and his fresh smell, after a couple of minuted, Kayn managed to calm down and his breathing was back to normal again. He felt like he could fall asleep on Ezreal’s chest.<br/>
“Are you feeling better?” the blond asked him. Kayn looked up at him and noticed a relieved smile tugging his face. “I am thanks to you.” He hugged the other boy tightly. “I thought I had it under control. Turns out I didn’t. Pathetic isn’t it?” Kayn sneered to himself.<br/>
“Does that make me pathetic too?” Ezreal pouted jokingly at him. Kayn’s eyes widened at his question. “Ah, that was why he was able to comfort me.” he thought to himself. It was refreshing to know someone who could understand you, Kayn noted.<br/>
“How did you know I was here?” Kayn wondered aloud. Ezreal bit his tongue “Crap.” He was hoping he wouldn’t ask that. “It’s now or never Ezreal. Just do it.” He scolded himself for trying to chicken out. “I was trying to catch up to you to ask you something.” He answered his question.<br/>
Kayn looked at him, confused. Was he going to ask to show him fighting techniques? Or was he going to- “I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend…” Ezreal trailed shyly. He had to break eye contact- the sudden change from comforting to intense overwhelmed even a heartbreaker like him.<br/>
The ravenette’s head was spinning. He felt like time had frozen and he swallowed quickly to avoid choking on his words. He gave the blond a soft smile and muttered out the words: “That would make me happy.”. He ignored the heavy burning he felt on his carved cheeks. It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment other than the literal love of his life in front of him.<br/>
Ezreal’s eyes widened and watered as he began laughing gently. He never really believed in love at first sight. The idea of it seemed dumb. But maybe he was the dumb one but now, he had someone who could be dumb with him, laugh with him, cry with him, share his feeling with him.<br/>
“Lets be pathetic together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>